1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image capture apparatus and a control method for the same, and more particularly relates to an image capture apparatus having an image stabilization function, and a control method for this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among cameras capable of recording both still pictures and moving pictures, there is a known digital camera having a function of recording a still picture along with a moving picture captured for a specific length of time before and after capture of the still picture (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-78137).
Meanwhile, image stabilization technology is widely used in digital cameras, but more recently there has also been a known technique for correcting not only rotational shake (shake in the elevation angle (depression angle) direction or the azimuth angle direction), but also correcting the translational shake or parallel shake that occurs when the camera moves horizontally. A technique for correcting camera shake that tends to occur under certain imaging conditions has also been proposed. For example, there is a fixed point photography correction function that allows for powerful correction of shake with a small amplitude and a low frequency, which occurs during stationary telephoto imaging, and a large shake correction function that expands the movable region of an image stabilization lens on the wide angle side. Effective image stabilization can be accomplished by using these various image stabilization techniques according to the imaging situation.
With the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-78137, since the user determines the timing of still picture capture, the start timing for a moving picture recorded along with the still picture cannot be known in advance. If a translational shake function or fixed point photography correction function is activated in a state in which a moving picture of a specific duration from just before is buffered for using moving picture recording, then the image stabilization effect appears to be at work in the live-view image displayed on the EVF, but the position of the image stabilization lens reaches the movable limit more readily.
When the image stabilization lens moves in a certain direction from the center of the movable range and reaches the movable limit in that direction, it should be readily understood that any further movement in that direction cannot be corrected for shake as required. When the image stabilization lens has reached the movable limit or is located near the movable limit in any direction at the start timing of a recorded moving picture, the captured moving picture will be recorded in a state of diminished image stabilization capability.